The Ninjas and Samurais
by Evelyn Silverstream
Summary: Strangers in the village?A portal through a cooking pot? A journey to the man known as a legend? Sasuke and his Gang appearing finally.. though as Akatsukis? What in the World is happening?...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Crossover for Naruto and Ruroni Kenshin If You Haven't noticed yet!!!!!!!

Chapter 1, The Mysterious, Strange, Visitors

The leaves silently whistled in the wind and all was peaceful in the Hidden Leaf village. Suddenly, a cry came from the front gates. "Tell the Hokage, we have a strange visitors coming!" The message was passed down by many until it reached the Hokage, Lady Tsunade's ears.

"What is this?" She demanded at Shikimaru, "Shikimaru, I assign you a mission too. Find out who are these strange visitors and what are their intentions. Also, bring Naruto along with you. He might be good to have as an outward appearance that we aren't trying to spy them." Lady Tsunade got up from her chair. "Also, bring Sai and Sakura along too. They might be needed. Go." Shikimaru sighed, "This is going to be a drag." He complained, and went out the door.

Shikimaru found Naruto on the outskirt of the villiage, visiting where the stones of all the brave ones that had dies. Knowing that Naruto might still be thinking of Jiraya, he sighed again and slowly approached him. "Hey, Naruto, we have being assigned a mission."He murmured. Naruto looked at him quizzically, "What is the mission about?" he asked.

"Well, the mission is to investigate some strange visitors that that come to the village. Lady Tsunade also asked me to get Sai and Sakura too." Shikimaru reported. Naruto looked back at the stone and sadly looked on for a second, "Alright, let get Sakura and Sai." He muttered.

Finding Sai and Sakura and getting them to agree was easy. Soon, they were on their way to investigate the strange visitors. "There they are."Sakura whispered in a hushed voice. "Alright, let talk to them first, and then we will decide on our plan."Shikimaru stated, "After all, I'm the captain." The other three nodded and nonchalantly approached the group.

The Strangers consisted of a man with a small sword and a bush of orange hair with a crossed shape scar on his left cheek. A black haired man that wears a jacket that said wicked on the back, A woman, and a small boy. "Umm, hello. You are our new visitors right? You seem lost, do you need help?" Sakura asked cautiously. The man turned around, his purple eyes flashing for a second until he saw that it was a girl. His hand went to his sword, and Sakura's went to her Shuriken pouch. Tension filled the air, and the man pulled out his sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry last chapter was so short. It was actually supposed to be kind of a prologue about what coming up!

Chapter 2: A Surprising Reason.

"**STOP THIS SILLINESS RIGHT NOW!"** the woman demanded at the orange haired person, "Kenshin, it alright, we can ask for help. They do look like…nice people? She looked at the shuriken. Naruto and Sai tensed, and Shikamaru sighed. "Alright break it up. What do you want? And who are you?" He asked the orange hair guy. The orange haired guy lowered his sword. "I'm known as Himura Kenshin, and these are my companions, Lady Kamiya Kaoru, Myōjin Yahiko and Sagara Sanosuke. We are lost right now. While I was cooking, Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke came over and we started eating. But, the cooking pot suddenly started to swirl and well, I kind of ended up here in this mess. I'm guessing that we are probably portaled." Kenshin looked at Naruto, Sai, and Sakura strangely, "But, how do I know that I can trust you? I don't even know your names." He stated and looked expectantly. Naruto looked around.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. This is Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and Sai. We are the ninjas of this village. There, and now tell me what your purpose is. If you are to infiltrate our village, we won't let you off so easily." Naruto blinked, "Well, then what is you answer." He looked back at Kenshin.

"Hahahaha, well, I guess that was some kind of misunderstanding we had there." Kenshin smiled, "But, could you tell us if this is the Meji Era?" Kenshin asked. "The Meji what?" Sakura asked, "We don't know what you are talking about. And this Meji thing obviously doesn't exist." She answered.

Hearing Sakura's answer, Kenshin's face became still and serious. "Guys did you heard that?" He talked to the others. "Guess we traveled back in time. Now we got to find our way back." Sanosuke sighed. Kenshin paused for a moment, deeply contemplating some things and turned to the Ninjas. "Well, ummm which one of you is the leader?" He asked. "I'm" Shikamaru answered with a bored expression on his face. "I think that I might need to talk with you." Kenshin chirped.

(_At Bar-B-Q's)_

"_**Ikadamatsu"**_ everyone yelled. They were at Bar-B-Q's and Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko. And Sanosuke was sitting at a round table with Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai on the other side. "So basically you want us to help you get back to your time." Shikamaru stated. Kenshin nodded his head. "What a drag." Shikamaru sighed. Sai sat there smiling, or at least trying to smile. "Well, we can always talk to the Hokage about this." He suggested. "But grandma Tsunade is busy." Naruto looked at Sakura. "Yes, master is very busy right now. So, it best if we didn't disrupt her work." She confirmed, "Besides, we still have to find clues about master Jiraya's death." At the name of the Pervy Sage, Naruto saddened. Kaoru, noticing this said, "If it is too much trouble, you don't have to help us." "No, that came be, the things that you won't be able to survive in the ninja world. So, until you are back to your own world, please stay in the leaf village." Shikamaru got up. "I will inform the Hokage about this." And he was gone in a poof.

"Naruto looked at him."Show off" He muttered. Sai looked expectantly at Naruto and Sakura, "Well, I guess we should inform our visitors of what we have here." He turned to Kenshin. "Well, you see there is a group called the Akatsuki who are after Naruto. Naruto has a tailed beast, a tremendous and destructive creature sealed in him. And they are after that power. The Village is trying to keep him out of harm's way but we are running out of reinforcements. So, basically we will help you In exchange for your help while you are here. Now I should start with nicknames." He smiled. Kaoru shivered. "You!" he pointed at Kenshin, Sai looked at him, smiled again and said, "Idiot." He pointed at Sanosuke, "Weirdo." At Yahiko, "Short Kid" Yahiko tried to protest. And "You," he pointed at Kaoru, "Ugly." He finished and smiled. Kenshin, recovering from his shock, went and tried to calm Kaoru. But anyone could see that dark spirits were hanging over Kaoru. "TTThhhank YYyoooouu Vvvverry Muuuch." She croaked. "Now Kaoru, calm down" Kenshin murmured. But, Kaoru continued to stalk toward the smiling Sai. Naruto, seeing the "evil spirits" backed up. "Sai you might want to…" He did not finish his sentence. "It a Sakura clone." HE screamed as Bar-B-Q suddenly exploded. Sai went sprawling in the dirt. Even Sakura was pushed back a little. Kaoru held a wooden sword in her hand. "Kamiya Kashin Style." She said nonchalantly. Taking a look at her surroundings again, Kaoru suddenly became very self conscious and mumbled "sorry." "Well that was a strong blast indeed it was ." Kenshin smiled from the bucket that he was laying on. Sanosuke muttered something dark under his breath, while Yahiko lay amidst all the rubble, Seeing Stars. Shikamaru was suddenly back to their side. "The Hokage wants to see them." Taking in their surroundings he whistled. "I can never leave you all alone can I? What a mess you have made. It going to be such a drag." He complained.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Hokage's room…

"Now, from the report that Shikamaru gave me, I understand that you are here peacefully. But, I believe that you traveled here from a portal, specifically, a portal in that pot." Grandma Tsunade pointed at the pot in Kenshin's hand Kenshin gasped, "Portal?" he asked. Tsunade nodded vigorously. "But, you must have traveled from the future. We never heard of the Meji before." Kenshin nodded back. "Yes, I do remember a gap in history where everything was blurred and blacked out. Only the Emperor knows about it. No one else." Naruto, Sai, and Sakura looked at him strangely. "Burred out?" they asked. "Yes," Lady Kamiya replied. "None of the civilians or the high generals knows about it. It is top secret and confidential. Kenshin knows about it because he has been in the imperial army before, but only snippets. But now I see that this is truly a peaceful age." Lady Kamiya smiled.

Grandma Tsunade shook her head, "You don't know how crazy it has been. It gives off a peaceful demeanor on the outside. But inside, it is full of chaos." She shook her head sadly. "I am indeed ashamed to talk about it." Kenshin nodded his head and curtly asked, "Well, Have you all found any solution to how we can go back to our own time?" he asked. Lady Tsunade nodded her head. "I have being thinking about this as soon as Shikamaru told me of your arrival. But it is right now a mere legend. It was said, that a man named Asubanne live north of here. It is a cold place, but it is said that he has powerful magic." Grandma Tsunade replied. Sakura considered this for a minute and grabbed Naruto and Sai out o the room. "Hey, both of you," she whispered, "I'm thinking of volunteering to escort these people. Obviously, they won't last less than a day here." "I'm in." Naruto whispered. "Me too." Sai added. Sakura gave a quick nod and the group went back into our room.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled, "We offer our assistance in escorting these strangers to the old man." "Mission accepted. You shall depart at dawn tomorrow with Captain Yamamoto." Lady Tsunade agreed. "Cool." Naruto grinned wickedly.

The Next day, the group departed the leaf village by dawn. "Aww man, I'm so tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night." Naruto complained. "That cause you were jumping around the town and eating ramen nonstop." Sai replied. He yawned too, because he was accompanying Naruto. "Both of you are so stupid. You should have enough sense to rest up for the long journey." Sakura was getting annoyed. She punched Naruto and Sai both in the face and stalked off to Lady Kamiya. "Are you guys ready?" she asked. "Yeah." The whole group replied.

And as the sun reached into the sky, the eight companions walked out of the leaf village. Little did they know, that a great adventure is about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhh! What a Great day." Naruto heaved. They were finally resting after hours of journey. "I'm so tired." He complained. "Shut up Naruto. You didn't even have anything to carry. Sai and I were carrying all the stuff so you have no right to complain." She muttered. "Yeah whatever. I want some Ramen." He gave a huge yawn. "What was that?" Sakura asked angrily. Flames were skittering at the edge of her eyes.

"Naruto… you Stuuuppid!" she held out a dagger and started going after Naruto, who was running in circles around the tree.

"My, they sure get alone well." Kenshin chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sano jerked around, trying to avoid all the shurikens and daggers that Sakura is sending out flying. Captain Yamamoto suddenly stood up and listened for a while.

"Gather your things." He ordered. "We have visitors and I recommend everyone to get moving." HE whispered. Naruto and Sakura stopped their chasing and looked at him quizzically.

"Who are they?" Kaoru asked.

"They are the Akatsuki, and they appeared to put their targets on our guests." Captain Yamamoto replied. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai gasped in unison. Yahiko and Sano still had a question in their eyes. "They are a strong group of bad people." Sakura answered their question.

"We need to leave as soon as possible." "But Kenshin..." Yahiko protested. "I know, your friend must be great with the sword. But we do not use sword in this country. A sword is useless against jutsus." Sakura explained. A downcast look fell upon Yahiko's face. Sai motioned to Sakura and whispered something. Sakura nodded and began gathering moving.

The group was on a small trail when the attack began. Shurikens flew around and everybody was on defense. "Gather Kaoru and Yahiko in the middle. Kenshin, try to deflect the shurikens if you can. Sano, you go and hid with Kaoru. We will take care of things." He yelled.

Everybody took defensive position as the first Akatsuki appeared. Naruto and Sakura gasped. The blue hair, two sharigans, and a mark by the neck, It was Sasuke and his gang. "Yo Naruto." He waved at the astounded faces. Captain Yamamoto frowned. Sasuke smiled. "We do not intend to fight against you today, but our mission is simply to capture them." He pointed at Kenshin's group. Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. But it is OUR mission to protect this very group you are targeting. If you want to get to them, you will have o get through me." He challenged. Sasuke smiled. "Of course." He replied. With that, Sasuke took a deep breath and Orochimaru's mark began spreading.

Once the transformation was done. Sasuke raised his hand and yelled. "Chidori!" The electric bolt flashed. And he began running in Naruto's direction. Meanwhile, Naruto was working on Rasengan, as Sasuke came running, Naruto ran up to meet him. "Eat this!" he cried, "Rasengan!" The two met on the middle of the road, a blinding white light flashed, and Naruto was pushed back into the bushes. When he opened his eyes again, Sasuke was standing upright and smiling. Naruto groaned as he saw that he had even more wounds and found that he couldn't move.

Sasuke's gang rushed to him immediately and healed some of his wounds. "Now for the final blow." He muttered. Sasuke began making Chidori again and dashed for Kenshin's group.


End file.
